Modern day communication devices operate in a myriad of environments. Some of these environments may be extremely noisy (bars, crowded restaurants etc.) and some may be extremely quite (home, relaxing lounge etc.). In all communication devices, the microphone(s) pick up the desired signal and background noise (if present). If the environment in which the communication device is operating is noisy, the noise signal should be cancelled before being transmitted to the other end of the communication for the conversation to be pleasant and discernable.
The noise reduction algorithms, however, come at an expense of battery life, power, MIPS (Millions of Instructions per Second), huge program space, data space and crucial processing time. Not all communication devices operate in noisy environments. In other words, a single communication device operates in noisy and non-noisy/quiet environments. Simply put, not all devices need noise reduction at all times.
Voice gateways, conference bridges and similar devices should be able to enable or disable noise reduction based on a threshold during “peak” times and avoid overloading the systems. Disabling noise reduction saves crucial processing time, data space, code space and increases channel capacity in a multi channel environment.